


Reunite

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Saxa survives the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> For the Livejournal comm [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) prompt: Reunite

She was bloodied and bruised, clutching a wound on her stomach, but she was alive. Belesa ran towards her, wrapping her arms around Saxa’s neck and kissing the other woman. “I prayed for the Gods to return you to me,” Belesa whispered, holding Saxa tightly, not caring that she was getting blood all over her. Saxa was alive and in her arms and that was all that mattered. “I did not think they would listen, but here you stand.”

“No man or God could keep me from returning to your arms,” Saxa said with a smile and returning the embrace.


End file.
